Birds of Yosemite National Park (1954, 1963) by Cyril A. Stebbins and Robert C. Stebbins
'APPENDIX I: FAMILY CHARACTERISTICS OF BIRDS' The character of the bill and feet of a bird often may serve as a guide to its habits and an indication of its relationship to other birds. For example, seed-eating species have short stout bills that are used in cracking seeds, woodpeckers have long chisel-like bills for drilling into wood, and owls have hooked beaks for tearing apart animals they capture with their long curved talons. Often all the members of a bird family have similar beak and foot structure but this is not invariably true because the members of a family may have become adapted to different modes of life. The illustrations (pages 65-69, figures 1-45) depict variation in beak and foot structure. The families shown with the species representing them are as follows: Grebes: Order Podicipediformes 1. Grebes: Family Podicipedidae—Western Grebe. Pelican-like birds: Order Pelecaniformes 2. Pelicans: Family Pelecanidae—White pelican (Foot as in figure 3) 3. Cormorants: Family Phalacrocoracidae—Double-crested cormorant. Stork-like birds: Order Ciconiiformes 4. Herons and Bitterns: Family Ardeidae— Green heron (note comb on middle toenail). Goose-like birds: Order Anseriformes 5. Ducks, Geese, and Swans: Family Anatidae—Bufflehead. Hawk-like birds: Order Falconiformes 6. American Vultures: Family Cathartidae—Turkey vulture. 7. Kites, Hawks, and Eagles: Family Accipitridae—Red-tailed hawk. Fowl-like birds: Order Galliformes 8. Quail and Pheasants: Family Phasianidae—Gambel’S quail. Crane-like birds: Order Gruiformes 9. Rails: Family Rallidae—American coot. Plover-like birds: Order Charadriiformes 10. Plovers: Family Charadriidae—Killdeer. 11. Snipe, Sandpipers, etc.: Family Scolopacidae—Least sandpiper. 12. Avocets and Stilts: Family Recurvirostiudae—American avocet. 13. Phalaropes: Family Phalaropodidae—Northern phalarope. 14. Gulls and Terns: Family Laridae—Ring-billed gull (immature). Pigeon-like birds: Order Columbiformes 15. Pigeons and Doves: Family Columbidae—Mourning dove. Cuckoo-like birds: Order Cuculiformes 16. Cuckoos, Roadrunners, etc.: Family Cuculidae—Roadrunner. Owls: Order Strigiformes 17. Barn Owls: Family Tytonidae—Barn owl (Note comb on front toenail). 18. Typical Owls: Family Strigidae—Screech owl (Foot similar to Tytonidae but no comb on nail). Goatsucker-like birds: Order Caprimulgiformes 19. Goatsuckers: Family Caprimulgidae—Common nighthawk (Note comb on middle toenail). Swifts and Hummingbirds: Order Apodiformes 20. Swifts: Family Apodidae—Vaux’s swift (Note bare spine-like shafts of tips of tail feathers). 21. Hummingbirds: Family Trochilidae—Allen’s Hummingbird (female). Roller-like birds: Order Coraciiformes 22. Kingfishers: Family Alcedinidae—Belted kingfisher. Woodpecker-like birds: Order Piciformes 23. Woodpeckers: Family Picidae—Yellow-bellied sapsucker (Note the zygodactyl foot—two toes in front, two behind). Perching birds: Order Passeriformes *24. Tyrant Flycatchers: Family Tyrannidae—Say’S phoebe. 25. Larks: Family Alaudidae—Horned lark. 26. Swallows: Family Hirundinidae—Violet-green swallow. 27. Jays, Magpies, and Crows: Family Corvidae—Scrub jay. ___________________________________ *The species representing these families have a foot structure similar to that shown in figure 27. Perching birds: Order Passeriformes (Cont’d.) *28. Tits: Family Paridae—Plain titmouse *29. Nuthatches: Family Sittidae—White-breasted nuthatch *30. Creepers: Family Certhrdae—Brown creeper (The tail feathers are stiffened and pointed) *31. Wrentits: Family Chamaeidae—Wrentit *32. Dippers: Family Cinclidae—Dipper *33. Wrens: Family Troglodytidae—Bewick’s wren *34. Mockingbirds and Thrashers: Family Mimidae—California thrasher 35. Thrushes: Family Turdidae—Hermit thrush *36. Old-World Warblers, Gnatcatchers. Kinglets: Family Sylviidae—Golden-crowned kinglet 37. Wagtails: Family Motacillidae—Water pipit *38. Waxwings: Family Bombycillidae—Cedar waxwing [http://www.yosemite.ca.us/library/birds_of_yosemite/silky_flycatchers.html Silky Flycatchers: Family Ptilogonatidae] *39. Shrikes: Family Laniidae—Loggerhead shrike *40. Vireos: Family Vireonidae—Solitary vireo *41. Wood Warblers: Family Parulidae—Yellow-throat *42. Weaver Finches: Family Ploceidae—-House sparrow *43. Orioles and Blackbirds: Family Icteridae—Scott’s oriole *44. Tanagers: Family Thraupidae—Western tanager *45. Finches, Sparrows, etc.: Family Fringillidae—White-crowned sparrow ___________________________________ * The species representing these families have a foot structure similar to that shown in figure 35. Gallery Slide-Show: ' 65.jpg 67.jpg 69.jpg '